The present invention relates to an electrical connector and, more particularly, to a contact retention assembly for an electrical connector and to a new contact for use in such an assembly.
It is well known in the art to utilize spring retention tines to releasably retain electrical contacts in insulators of electrical connectors. Typically, a resilient spring tine is stamped from the wall of the contact and bent outwardly and rearwardly of the contact so that the tine will deflect inwardly when the contact is inserted into a contact cavity in an insulator from the rear of the insulator. After the tine passes a rearwardly facing shoulder on the wall of the cavity, the tine springs outwardly to engage the shoulder and thereby restrict rearward movement of the contact in the cavity. Normally such resilient tines are relatively fragile and are easily damaged. For example, when contacts embodying such tines are rolled on a reel for automatic installation in connector insulators, the tines are frequently flattened or deflected inwardly on the contacts so that they are no longer able to spring out to retain the contacts in the cavities in the insulators when they are inserted thereinto. Also, the tines may become flattened or damaged when they are released by an extraction tool. It is the purpose of the present invention to provide an improved contact having a spring retention tine which is less subject to damage than those used in the prior art contacts mentioned above and provides a good retention force.